Mind Over Matter
by OlloVae
Summary: Harry Potter is abruptly thrown into a new world at the age of 11. Magic is real, his inheritance includes a dungeon bat as a slave, and he becomes a lord to House Black and Potter. Harry has a new look on the world, and ponders about becoming something England needs. A new order. But first he needs a power base. Slavefic No slash Dark!Harry Manipulative!Dumbeldore Slave!Snape


**A/N** **Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any money off of this fanfiction. JK Rowling takes the credit for the source material I am using to manipulate to make my own plot.

* * *

Lord and Lady Malfoy sat in their living room. Hosting an informal tea with Severus Snape. No one talked about the issue at hand. Of course they wouldn't that would be improper. They talked about Lucius's work within the ministry and their young heir Draco. Light-hearted stories. Anything to get Severus's mind off what was to come.

Nothing worked. Severus employed all of his skills he learned as a death eater to remain calm and poised at Malfoy Manner but on the inside was a different story. He was in turmoil. How will this potter spawn react to gaining a slave? Obviously he was already pampered at home and expects to be treated the same way. Oh how he wishes to show him that it is different but no. Severus gets the honor to serve him.

Lucius and Narcissa share a look but remain talking. Both knowing that Severus isn't all there. They know he is thinking about Harry is going to Gringotts. Hagrid is taking him to get the money he needs for his school, unaware of what is going to happen when Harry takes his inheritance.

Looking over at the Malfoys, Severus knows it's almost time. His magic is getting anxious. Ready to have its true master again. Taking one long sip of fire whisky, Severus rises from his chair. Only one emotion is in his eyes. Fear. Bowing to his hosts, he waited. Lucius stood up and walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder and looked Severus straight into the eyes. Severus nodding back, wishing his pride didn't take a hit when Lucius did that. But it was a comforting feeling before his body was abruptly taken from the Malfoy Manor and landed on his knees in Gringotts.

Acting on instinct, Severus removed his outer robe, revealing his slave tattoo and then held out his wand. His eyes never leaving the stone floor. Never glimpsing Harry Potter's face. When a hand touched his faded tattoo, he almost flinched but magic held him in place.

"Why have you forsaken me? Do you not realize the punishment for being owned by another?" Harry spoke the words, but they sounded foreign in his mouth. Severus looked up to see silver eyes glaring down at him. "Who marked you with this disgusting dark magic"

"The Dark Lord." Severus trembled as he spoke, fear and shame coursing through his veins. Harry grabbed Severus and they apparated to Voldemort's hideout. Severus fell to his knees when they landed about Harry stood up straight and glided towards Voldemort's throne. His feet barely scraping the ground. Bellatrix was there; shooting all kinds of curses but a gold glow came from his body. All spells dispersed within 2 meters of him. Voldemort tried to stand or move but he couldn't. Either through the magic Harry was channeling or through his own shock. He was powerless.

"Call the servants that our closest to you. You do not take what is mine." Ancient magic overruled Voldemort's mind as he called his inner circle. Lucius looked curiously over at Severus's kneeling body but there wasn't much he could do. He was in shock, they all were. Harry's silver eyes looked down upon Voldemort as he sat on his throne. Then Harry put his hand on the Dark Lord's chest and shoved ancient magic into. Killing him and subsequently killing his horcruxes. Bellatrix fell to her knees while screaming but was unable to do more than that. Her master, the one she loved was gone and she couldn't do a damn thing! Ancient magic permeated from Harry, spreading throughout the room was forcing everyone to their knees.

Harry turned and faced the now kneeling inner circle, with another wave of his hand all of their fading marks turned from the snake symbol to a lightening bolt. Severus observed all of this without a word. No thoughts went through his head. He was shocked and confused, wondering what turned his master so powerful. So god-like.

Then Harry spoke again, his eerie commanding presence filling the room, "Lestranges, for Bellatrix's annoyance you will go to Black Manor and serve under the house elves. Focus on Black Manor when you apparate and I will allow the family magic's to take you there. The elves can take care of themselves but I wouldn't push them, oh, I almost forgot, you are not allowed your wands." As Harry spoke Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange's wands flew to Harry's hand. "Now go." They all left immediately. Ancient magic overruled all resistance they had. "Only you are marked by me, your prince. Anyone else Voldemort marked is now free. Now leave." Quickly they all apparated away and Severus looked up as Harry grabbed him and apparated them back to Gringotts. Once they landed Severus had to catch Harry. When he caught him he was staring into Lilly's eyes. What happened to the silver ones?

"What happened, was I dreaming?" Harry asked in a dazed manner.

"No you were not. Do you remember what you did?" Severus asked, unsure of what to call him, and still not fully understanding what happened. Voldemort is gone and this child is merely eleven.

"Ye-yes I do. It wasn't me who did that. It was someone else. He told me he took an intrestest in you. Magic didn't exist for me until a week ago and now I am a double Lord and have a slave." Rememebering where that he was at Gringotts for a reason, Harry spoke again, "Ragnok is there anything else I need to do?"

Severus wondered why he was unnaturally calm. Taking everything in his stride. Why wasn't he hysterical? What is so different about him?

"No you are done here, I will send some goblins to escort you out." Ragnok replied, while calling the goblins.

Severus followed his master outside and met up with Hagrid who was waiting outside. Hagrid handed Harry everything he bought before abruptly leaving. Apparently Dumbledore didn't think Harry needed any more care besides what the dungeon master could give him.

"I have everything the letter says I need, and new clothes. Should I get anything else?" Harry broke the silence by asking a question he knew his professor/slave could answer, not caring a bit that he had a slave. He had better things to worry about.

"That is adequate. It is almost dinner time, would you like to eat in Diagon Alley or go back to one of your manors?"

"Let's go to black manor, apparently I put more servants there."

Severus grabbed his arm and they went. Family magic's allowing him to pass through the wards. Upon arriving on the property, house elves greeted him by lining up on either side of the entrance. In the middle was an old looking house elf; bowing low it spoke to the master. "I am Kreacher master Black." Once he had introduced himself the few other elves left, not bothering to introduce themselves. The black family members in the past never cared and they didn't think he would either. Kreacher led them to the kitchen where the Lestranges were setting the table in a muggle style. Whatever the elves did to them seemed to me working. They were subdued and barely looked up. They ended up standing in the corner where they were done. Bellatrix still sneered but Harry didn't care and neither did Severus.

Severus looked over at his master, unsure of some many things. Harry sensing his piercing glaze just spoke up with a "What."

"What would you like for me to call you, it needs to be a term of endearment otherwise I will not be allowed to speak it." The only thing making his pride not go through the window was that he was still in shock. Severus would never want anyone to hear his troubles, especially not Bellatrix. They always butted heads in the past.

"I've technically already told your friends to calm me a prince, so lets just stick with that. Severus join me for dinner, then I am going to sleep."

"Yes my prince."

The next morning, Harry sluggishly gets out of bed in the morning and heads down the path Kreacher showed him last night. To his surprise Severus was there, awaiting him.

"Good morning my prince. Would you like to eat breakfast?" Severus asked politely, secretly enjoying his enemy serving breakfast under Kreachers orders.

"That sounds great." Once they were served Harry began to eat some biscuits and sausages and Severus looked down in horror. The two-time lord was an atrocity. Carefully Severus opened the line of conversation, "My prince one of your servants, Lucius Malfoy can help you enter into your role as a two time lord in this society. He is one of my friends and would be honored to serve in that manor. And you cannot go into public acting like you have been raised by muggles. House Black has a sort of prestige that should not be lost by an uneducated Lord."

"Well it seems you have high thoughts of me Severus but I agree. Being Lord Black and Lord Potter, as well as the boy-who-lived will put some pressure on me. I don't want to have to deal with improper manors when they are more important things that I can be dealing with. Send for Lucius."

"Severus called for Kreacher and asked him to send a letter summoning Lucius. Whether Harry liked it or not, he was their prince and nothing can change that. Lucius came immediately and startled Harry by his promptness. The Black wards allowed him in, recognizing the summoning. Lucius bowed to Harry unsure of what he was doing here. Harry motioned to Severus to explain and watched Lucius expressions. The blond aristocrat showed no other emotions but a pilot interest. It was impressive to say the least. Harry at least expected more interest in himself, since he just became the blonds new master.

"It would be an honor my prince to teach you. However since there is only two weeks until Hogwarts I am going to be extremely busy. Perhaps you may allow me to move my family here to Black Manor, since I will be working full time with you. " Lucius asked graciously, knowing Narcissa wants to meet his new master. She was as surprised as he was when he told her about lightening bolt scar upon his forehead.

"Of course, bring them here tomorrow, but first I want you to teach me how to properly greet your family when they arrive."

"Of course my prince."


End file.
